My research interest is to understand the mechanism of DNA replication, especially initiation and elongation of DNA chains. To approach this, I have been using various specific inhibitors of DNA replication, such as nalidixic acid (or oxolinic acid) and coumermycin (or novobiocin). To understand the mechanism of action of these inhibitors on DNA replication, I have tried to isolate and characterize the target proteins.